


Amapola roja: Consuelo.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [23]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tears, Teddy needs a hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p>
<p>"Teddy lo abraza a través de la cintura, oculta su rostro en el pecho del hechicero y murmura un silencioso “Extraño a mi mamá”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amapola roja: Consuelo.

**Author's Note:**

> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles y one shots sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.
> 
> Lamento haber hecho esto... pero no, no de verdad.  
> Esto es después del volumen I, pero poco antes de Children's Crussade.

Billy jamás había tenido una mascota, por lo menos no una real. Un animal al cual llegar a casa después de la escuela y acariciar en su regazo. Un pequeño animal con el cual jugar y pasar sus días solitarios, tal vez un confidente, alguien a quien contarle sobre los abusivos y él chico lindo que lo ayudó a levantarse cuando Kesler lo empujó por primera vez. Y no sentir el escrutinio, solo un oído atento.

 

Al haber vivido toda su vida en un departamento, lo más parecido que alguna vez tuvo a una mascota fue una pequeña tortuga en una pecera llamada Clara a la cual tenía que compartir con sus hermanos pequeños, los cuales recién estaban empezando a decir palabras completas. En ese entonces lo más elaborado que podían decir era “Mío” Y “¡Mamá!” Lo que les servía siempre que Billy sostenía a la pequeña reptil mojada entre sus manos y ellos querían sostenerla al mismo tiempo. La pequeña Clara murió cuatro meses después de que la compraron, aparentemente el calcio que debían administrar a su pecera había causado una reacción alérgica.

 

Por eso encontrar a un gran Golden Retriever acurrucado en sí mismo, con su hocico oculto entre sus almohadas y gimoteando lastimeramente en su cama es el ultimo escenario al que esperaría llegar a su casa. Especialmente después de que su mamá le había dicho alegremente que Teddy lo había venido a ver y que lo estaba esperando en su habitación.

 

“¿Teddy?” Pregunta él con inseguridad en su voz, buscando con la mirada los ojos azules de su novio en el canino. El perro solo gime con más fuerza y Billy nota como el gran animal está temblando profusamente.

 

Billy suspira con fuerza, se acerca a la cama y sostiene la cabeza del perro contra su regazo, acariciando por detrás de sus orejas con una mano y manteniendo la otra en el lomo del animal.

 

“Está bien, T” Susurra con delicadeza “Lo que sea que haya pasado, está bien” Teddy, oculta su hocico contra su estomago. Billy abraza a su novio, susurrando incoherencias contra su pelaje dorado.

 

Cuando Teddy no muestra signos de querer cambiar de forma, o de irse, Billy le pregunta a sus padres si puede quedarse la noche. Su mamá le da una mirada de lastima y le dice que puede quedarse por el tiempo que necesite. Jeff se ve terriblemente incomodo con la decisión de su esposa pero una mirada severa de la psicóloga es suficiente para que no proteste sobre sus inseguridades con el resto de la familia.

* * *

 

Una semana después Teddy aparece y desaparece erráticamente de la residencia Kaplan, a veces de noche, otras, a primeras horas de la mañana, lo cierto es que la familia se acostumbra al gran animal deprimido. Nadie ve al chico rubio, sin embargo, durante toda la semana Billy solo lo ve transformado en el gran Golden Retriever. Al final de la semana Billy tiene que admitir que extraña a su novio, extraña sus conversaciones, sus besos mal practicados y salir de compras aunque sea dos veces a la semana.

 

Cuando se pasan el único sábado desde que su relación comenzó en que no van a la tienda de comics detrás de su edificio, Billy sabe que tiene que hacer algo, hasta entonces los sábados se había convertido en algo sagrado para ellos –su día de los comics- algo parecido a una noche de citas, solo que con figuras de Iron Man y cajas de almuerzo de Hello Kitty a su alrededor.

 

El lunes, después de clases, Teddy está recostado en el sillón frente a la televisión de la sala, su cola entre sus patas traseras, su cabeza reposada sobre sus patas delanteras y sus orejas agachadas y apegadas contra su cabeza.

 

Billy se sienta en el sillón y espera pacientemente a que Teddy se acerque a él y cuando finalmente ocurre, es con el peso del canino sobre su regazo y los gemidos lastimeros de un animal esperando ser acariciado y consolado.

 

Billy pasa sus manos por el lomo de su novio, la cola del perro se mueve pausadamente de un lado a otro y Billy decide pensar que está haciendo algo bien. “T” Suspira “Lo que sea que haya pasado, por lo que estés pasando… estoy aquí ¿está bien?” Los ojos extrañamente azules y humanos del perro lo miran con escrutinio hasta que el Retriever finalmente resopla y da un pequeño salto al piso.

 

Billy observa con esperanza como el perro amarillo se convierte en su novio, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, el vestigio de la barba de una semana en su rostro y vestido con pantalones de chándal y una hoodie vieja, pero el chico por debajo de ese aspecto descuidado es tan familiar que Billy solo puede abrazarlo con fuerza y besar su mejilla. “Te extrañé, T” Susurra contra el mentón del rubio.

 

“Lo siento” Murmura Teddy llorando contra su novio.

“Está bien” lo tranquiliza “Lo único que importa es que estas bien y que si necesitas hablar… estoy aquí”

 

Teddy lo abraza a través de la cintura, oculta su rostro en el pecho del hechicero y murmura un silencioso “Extraño a mi mamá”

 

Billy los mueve hasta el sillón, permite el peso considerable de su novio en su regazo, al igual que lo había hecho cuando era un canino y besa su frente “Sé que no es lo mismo” Suspira “Pero estoy aquí para ti”

 

Teddy sonríe entre lágrimas y por el momento, es suficiente.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, todos los errores son míos y espero que si los ven me avisen.


End file.
